What The Future Holds
by smalld1171
Summary: One-shot.  Spoiler for 7x07.  What if Melanie did read something in his palm?


**What The Future Holds**

**Hello all. I loved last night's episode so I felt compelled to write a little ditty about what else could have happened in the scene when Dean and Melanie said goodbye. What if she did see something in his palm? Hope you enjoy. Thanks for taking the time to read, I appreciate it as always.**

**P.S. I own NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>He looks lost. It's in his eyes. He is uncomfortable with me being there. His smile is gentle and his words are light but I can sense it. He is drowning in it, bathed in it. He feels sorrow. He feels guilt. Shame.<p>

He can't, he doesn't even really look at me when I thank him for saving my life. The fact that he couldn't save everyone in this town weighs on him heavily and I almost can't bear that he was just going to waltz right out of town without accepting one iota of appreciation. He thinks it's all in a day's work and that at the end of this day he failed, because only I survived.

He needs something. Anything to help him through whatever it is that is dimming the light in his eyes. I move in before I have a chance to think too much about it and grab his hand. He looks at me with what I see as hope and anticipation; that maybe I will see something that will soothe some of the hurt that flows out of and through him.

I flip his hand over and fully expect to see nothing at all. I suck in a breath as images flutter across my mind. Of him. Of this man who sits across from me. I see him. Dean, not so long from now, in total and complete chaos. And then...

God. No. Not that. He can't end up like that.

I pull my hand away and try to cover up the look of shock mixed with horror I know I must have written on my face. But, he has seen it. He doesn't ask and I don't tell. At least, not yet. But I... I have to try to do what I can to change it.

I grab both his hands in mine and lean to stare deep into his green eyes.

"Dean."

He quirks an eyebrow at me and the look on his face silently urges me on to spill what it was I just saw.

"You need to…" this is so damn hard. "….to let it out. To someone. You are going to destroy yourself. Please, stop this path of destruction before it kills you."

"What?"

I swallow at the way his body stiffens and his intense gaze bores into me. He flinches away from my touch and seems to regard me with an icy stare that could potentially freeze the fires of Hell.

But that is just the surface of him, inside he is so much more. The pain I saw, the agony that courses in his veins steadies my nerves. His façade won't scare me off. He is too worthwhile to just let fall into oblivion.

"Whatever is going on. Whatever you are keeping hidden and locked away inside, it's… it's going to come out. Violently. Bloody. And you will never be the same."

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"You have no idea what I have already seen and done in my fricked up life. So, believe me, whatever you saw, whatever your psychic mojo told you about me? Ain't nothin' compared to what I've already been through. Nothing to worry about."

"Please Dean. You need to listen to me. You need to stop what you're doing. You need to believe me. Please."

He stands and I rise up to meet him. I can sense that any further efforts to impart my particular brand of wisdom on him would be futile. He is not willing to listen because he doesn't believe he is worthy of compassion; doesn't believe he is worthy of anything.

"Well, you were right about one thing. I ain't ever planning to come back here. I'm sorry about your friend. Take care of yourself and I hope you have a great life. Really."

He leans in to kiss my cheek and I feel the sting of tears flood my eyes. He walks away from me and I stare at the empty space where he stood just seconds before. I turn to watch as he heads out the door and a quiet "Dean..." escapes my lips.

I shudder at the vision that replays itself over and over in my mind.

Dean, the man who saved my life, is bloody and broken. Trapped in a big, black car, wedged and mangled within its steel and leather.

Oh my God.

I place a hand over my mouth and let the tears roll down my cheeks as the vision pans to a close up of his face.

He is smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. Thanks for stopping by! <strong>


End file.
